


A Surprise in Every Package

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: First Time, M/M, no actual fucking on screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rafael's happy to get Sonny over for a one-night stand he expects to be vanilla and fun. Sonny's a bit more interesting than that.





	A Surprise in Every Package

The first time Barba sees Carisi without the moustache, he decides he's going to fuck him. It'll probably be a tame sort of one-night stand, but the way Carisi moves and laughs and is so easy with his affection, Barba's sure it'll be fun. The way he eyes Barba like he's a mid-day snack, that's just helpful. Barba's happy to take an easy lay. The only question is, is Carisi a one-night stand sort of lay?

Barba doesn't have to ask, not directly. He plants the seed in Rollins by saying, as they flip through a case file during trial prep, "If this guy didn't do it, there's a good, Catholic boy out there having never-ending one-night stands." 

"Check with Carisi, he'd know," Rollins replies, exactly as Barba expects. 

Barba chuckles in agreement but doesn't push it. He's done his part in putting the idea in Rollins's head. Now, he just has to wait until he walks into the squadroom at the right time. 

It takes a week and a half, but when Barba walks into the squad to check on case updates, Rollins is throwing back her head laughing while Carisi mimes hitting himself in the head with his desk phone. 

"Hey, Barba!" Rollins says. "Turns out good, Catholic boys _do_ have one-night stands."

"Is this your fault?" Carisi asks, waving a hand at Rollins, who has gone back to laughing. "Is this why she's asking these questions?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Barba says and keeps walking. 

"YOU FUCKING LIAR!" Rollins yells at his back, and Barba smirks to himself before walking into Liv's office and closing the door behind him. 

When he leaves half an hour later, he expects to find Carisi calm but blushing, maybe even avoiding eye contact. Instead, Carisi's leaning against his desk, long legs stretched out and looking perfectly comfortable in his skin. Fin and Rollins are gone, so Barba decides to take a chance and stop, maybe try the first foray into an offer of sex.

"You set Rollins up to ask me that," Carisi says in a low voice when Barba steps near. "I don't think she knows it, but I know it."

Barba manages to hold back a pleased smile. Carisi's quicker on the draw than he expected. "Do you? What's your evidence?"

"Your poker face isn't bad, but your eyes lit up." Sonny tilts his head like he's trying to get a better look at Barba's eyes. "Looked good on you." 

And, oh, isn't this nice. This directness Barba wasn't expecting. He'd assumed he'd be asking, and Carisi would say yes, maybe be a little flustered but _very_ eager and obvious. Barba finds he's glad to be wrong. A fun _and_ interesting fuck? That's something else. "Everything looks good on me," he says in reply. 

"I dunno. Don't think you'd look good in pastels," Carisi gives him an unquestionably heated once-over. "But the right shade of pink…" Carisi licks his bottom lip. "In the right place."

Barba gives up all pretense of flirting. He's half-hard in his slacks, and he's not ashamed to rush the game. He takes a card from his vest and plucks a pen from Carisi's shirt pocket. He scribbles his address on the back of his card and slips the card into Carisi's shirt pocket while pointedly tucking Carisi's pen into his own pocket. "If nothing pressing is going on, my place tonight at eight?"

"I got a spare suit in my locker," Carisi says, but it's clearly a question.

"Coffee pot's on a schedule. Don't even have to turn it on when you leave," Barba replies, letting him know that staying the night is acceptable. 

"See you tonight," Carisi says, and Barba can feel Carisi watching him during his entire walk to the elevator. 

*

Barba gets home at seven. He checks that he has beer and also picks a red wine from his wine rack. He's not sure which, if either, Carisi will like, but he likes to be a good host when he's about to fuck someone through his bed. There are plenty of snacks to choose from, but Barba decides he'd rather wait to see if Sonny wants any before he assembles a plate. 

There's a knock on the door at ten-to-eight. Carisi's on the other side, a small smile on his face, a garment bag slung over his shoulder. "Nice building," he says. 

"Thanks," Barba replies and takes a step back to wave him in. "Glad nothing kept you."

"Me, too." Carisi hangs his garment bag on the coat rack by the door and removes his suit jacket and tie next. He unbuttons the top two buttons on his shirt as he takes in the living room and kitchen and kicks off his shoes. "What's the red?" he asks and gestures towards the wine. 

"Blended table wine," Barba answers. "I've also got beer and scotch."

Carisi considers the options. "I wanna talk boundaries before we get at it. Wine's good." 

"So, you don't need to be stone cold sober to fuck?" Barba asks as he takes down two wine glasses from the cabinet. He hides his smirk at Carisi wanting to talk boundaries. Of course he does, both as an SVU detective but also as the good, Catholic boy who does one-night stands. Doesn't want Barba to hope for anything too wild, probably.

"If I got too fucked to consent on one glass of wine, I'd be a lousy Italian," Carisi answers as he walks to the kitchen bar and sits on a stool. He rolls up his sleeves while Barba pours, and he gives a nod of thanks when Barba hands him his glass. He takes a sip and spends a moment rolling it in his mouth. "That's nice," he says and puts down his glass. "You wanna talk here or the living room?"

"I'm good here," Barba says. He leans his hands on the bar, glass to one side, takes a moment to lift on his toes and stretch his back. "I'm used to making my case while standing."

Carisi grins and leans towards him. "Suppose that's true."

"So, Detective--"

"First of all, it's Sonny if we're fucking," Carisi interrupts. "But I'll call you whatever you want."

"Rafael's fine," Barba says, letting his smirk show. "But I'll answer to a few things." 

"Not a daddy kink guy," Cari--Sonny, says. "Not a "master" or "sir" type either. Well, sort of a "sir" type, but not on the first night, you know?"

"Sure," Rafael agrees, finding the distinction amusing. "Wouldn't want to give up a whole lot of power that first time."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. I'll sub as quick as I'll dom. Hell, if you've got restraints with a quick-release, you can slap 'em on me in five minutes, and I'll let you fuck me to sleep if you're good enough. Just don't want the games to get an sort of implied trust too quick, you know? "Sir" is for when you know someone's not gonna try to push you past where you want to go."

It takes Rafael a moment to answer. Sonny's breezy promise that he'll get held down is a bit more than he'd expected. "Where do you want to go?" he manages to get out, though he has to take a sip of his wine after to help refocus himself.

Sonny shrugs. "I'm up for just about anything. I mean, I don't do watersports, and I damn sure don't do anything else similar. But I'm good at giving or receiving all sorts of stuff."

"What's the list?" Rafael asks. He hears how low his voice is, and he doesn't care that he's clearly given away how turned on he is. The way Sonny's eyes light up, he doesn't care either.

"It's pretty long." Sonny takes a slow drink of his wine. Rafael watches him, staring at his neck and his hand, the curve of his bicep through his shirt. Sonny puts his glass down and smiles at Rafael, a slow smile full of self-confidence and attraction. "Feel free to pick and choose."

"Need to hear it first." 

Sonny laughs quietly and nods. "Fair. Okay. So, like I said, restraints are good as long as I've got a quick release. Doesn't have to be cuffs. If you know your knots, I'm good with that. No hard gags. No blindfolds. But if things are going well, I'll close my eyes if you ask. Spanking's on the table. I prefer a good slap with the hand over a crop, but a softer paddle gets me going, too. Not looking to get my junk smacked around, but I like having my balls sucked, and I'm basically useless after you get your fingers in my ass. Same with rimming or fucking me. I'm clean, but if you don't wanna trust me, I get it, and I brought some dental dams. I figured you had condoms, but I can make a run if we need 'em. I like kissing a lot, but I can work with any amount as long as you're not refusing to do it. I mean, I'm gonna have my dick in your mouth, let's be real.

"Some biting, but nothing that breaks the skin. You wanna leave a hickey, leave it where my clothes cover it completely. I like my blowjobs pretty sloppy, but I'm not gonna critique your method. Handjobs are great, but we gotta have some lube or lotion or something. You bruise me 'cause we're having that much fun, that's no problem. You can face fuck me if that's your thing; I can do it in basically any position. I've got a gag reflex, but I also like dick, so I've got practice." 

Rafael stares when Sonny pauses his recitation. "Is that all?" He manages to get out after a few moments. 

Sonny gives Rafael a sharp smile. "Figure it's a good start. Anything on that list I can't do to you?"

"Nope." 

"Great." Sonny stands and picks up his wine glass and the wine bottle. "Where's your bedroom?"

"Straight back," Rafael says with a wave.

"Well, something here had to be," Sonny says, and Rafael barks a laugh in surprise. Sonny grins, and it's the open, welcoming grin Rafael's seen at the precinct. "You and me, Rafael, we're about to have a lot of fun."

Rafael doesn't answer. He barely manages a nod as he follows Sonny to his bedroom. Fun _and_ interesting _and_ filthy? Rafael's already planning night number two.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I gave myself by accident. Whoops. Regret nothing. 
> 
> (By the by, best way to keep up with me is @GaylePerpetual on twitter)


End file.
